


Your Love Has Healed My Heart

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom Spanking, Cuddles, Gentle Bruce Banner, Healing, Loki lives!, Loki's cute little bottom, Loveable Loki, Loving Odin, Nice Tony Stark, Protective Thor, Sweet Natasha Romanov, lots of love, parental disciplinary spanking, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Having been restored to his adult self, Loki is back to being the sweet, adorable prince he was meant to be! The trauma of the Chitauri torture haunts the young prince though, and it takes the Avengers to help him talk it out. Adorably Sweet Loki, Protective Thor, Loving Odin, Sweet Frigga, Gentle Avengers and one adorable little bottom spanked gently twice!





	Your Love Has Healed My Heart

NOTE:   
This story is a sequel to “We Will Heal Your Heart.” You must read it before reading this for context. I wrote this in one afternoon and it fairly flew from my brow. I hope you like it.

* One week after Loki was restored to his adult form…

“It isn’t fair!” Frigga shouted as Odin prepared to punish his son, Loki.   
“My wife, Loki must face some consequence for the death and destruction he caused on Midgard.”   
“But he was brainwashed! He could not help himself!” She pleaded.   
“My dear wife.” Odin began, taking Frigga’s face in his huge hands. “I realize that. I do not plan to punish him severely. This is a token discipline, administered by his loving father. It is far less cruel than what Midgardians would do.” Frigga sighed, realizing the truth of her husband’s words.   
“Please don’t hurt him.” She begged.   
“I will only make his little bottom hurt my dear.” Odin said, stalking off. 

* * * *

Thor had Loki by his side in the Banquet Hall. The elder prince found that since getting his loving brother back, he could not spare a moment without him. When Odin swept into the room and crooked his finger, beckoning the young prince, Thor stood to defend him. Odin, seeing the defensive stance, held a hand up.   
“Thor, Loki must suffer some form of punishment for his crimes. Worry not. I will be extremely merciful.” The elderly man put an arm around his youngest son and walked him to the throne room.   
“Papa? Are you going to spank me?” Loki asked, looking adorably innocent. He had looked this way ever since The Other had removed the torturous memories from his young mind.   
“Yes Little One. But I won’t spank you very hard.”  
“Can’t you spank me in the lounge?”   
“No son. This is an official punishment and must be administered in the throne room. Worry not. I will empty it of all people before I spank you.” Loki nodded and relaxed a bit at this. When they entered the room The All Father ordered everyone, including the guards to depart. The two mounted the dais and Odin sat upon the throne, gently pulling his son over his knees. Loki limply submitted, lying still while his father put a foot on the ‘spanking block’ and raised his bottom up. The elderly man removed his gauntlet and peeled Loki’s britches down to mid thigh. Loki wriggled his pale little bottom, dreading the pain. Odin noticed this and gently rubbed his son’s bottom, reassuringly.   
“My son, do you understand why papa is spanking you?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki piped meekly. Odin raised his hand and began to spank Loki’s upturned little bottom briskly, but with very little force. The swats stung, but not overly so. Loki groaned and squeaked in discomfort, but didn’t cry. His father patted his back affectionately as he spanked, cooing gentle words of encouragement.   
“That’s my good boy. Lie still, my sweet son. Papa loves you.” He lightened the swats and concentrated on the tender little sit spots, making a very light pink handprint on them. Loki fussed a bit but lay still. “What a good boy for papa. Almost over now.” Odin finished with five or six firm pats to Loki’s delicate sit spots, followed by fifteen minutes of gentle rubbing and loving words. The young prince’s bottom was light pink and slightly warm but not overly so. Loki fetched a yawn as he lay over his loving father’s knees. Odin chuckled, charmed by it and righted his britches, lifting him into his arms for a long cuddle. “Papa loves you my sweet boy.”   
“I love you too papa.”   
“It’s all over now. All is forgiven my sweet child. You are safe at home with your family who love you dearly.” Loki smiled and hugged his father, slipping into sleep as he always had after a spanking. Odin gently carried him to his quarters, passing by the Healers. Rin stopped him having snuck a peek into the throne room She smiled and kissed Loki’s sleeping face tenderly.   
“Well done, you old goat.” She said, winking. Odin smiled and took his son to his room. As he slept, dim memories of a sweet, red haired lady giving him cuddles invaded his dreams. He smiled in his sleep at the memory, wondering who this lady was. 

* * * *

Thor paid Natasha Romanoff a visit on Midgard, crashing down onto the balcony of her New York flat. She smiled, stepping forward to greet him, halfway hoping the four year old version of Loki were with him.   
“Greetings, Natasha!” Thor boomed, stepping forward and giving her a warm hug.   
“Hello Thor. How’s Loki doing?”   
“He is his normal self.“   
“Does he remember anything?” She asked, frowning.  
“He remembers a nice, red haired lady being very sweet to him. Loki is as he was before the Chitauri got hold of him. He is the sweet, loving little brother I remember.” He smiled warmly.   
“Oh, I would love to see him again!” The woman said, smiling. Thor stepped onto the balcony and looked skyward. Seconds later, Loki was deposited on the balcony! He looked very much like the ‘Terror of New York’ but wore an adorably sweet expression on his face. Instead of battle armour he wore a soft tunic and leggings, He might have been any normal young man. Natasha held her arms out, hoping he would remember her. He grinned and flew into her embrace, kissing her face.   
“Aunt Natasha!” He said, his voice soft and sweet.   
“Hello Bunny.” The woman replied, drinking in the cuteness. He was just as he had been, only bigger.   
“I remember this place.” Loki said as he broke the embrace. He looked around, smiling. “Everything seems so…small.”   
“Well you were pretty small yourself then. Come and sit down and talk to me!” She patted a bar stool and Loki joined her. Thor stood nearby, taking it all in with a huge smile on his face.   
“Loki did you get in any trouble with your father?” Natasha asked, sobering. Loki looked at the floor shyly.   
“He…he spanked me, but not very hard.”   
“Awww. Poor baby!” Natasha said, stroking his face gently. “Does your bottom hurt honey?”   
“No. He didn’t spank me very hard.” Loki smiled sweetly. His handsome face bearing so much of that precious four year old. “It was much less than I deserved.” He said, dropping his gaze. Natasha put her hand under his chin and lifted his face.”   
“Now you listen to me. You could not help what you did.   
“What of the people of New York?” Thor asked.   
“Tony and Bruce ran a public service announcement, explaining everything. You were pardoned by the Governor officially.”   
“I was?” Loki replied softly.   
“Yes. So it’s all over now. Besides, now I get to see what a sweet young man you really are.” She said, kissing his cheek. Thor looked on, smiling. Suddenly, Tony Stark landed, in full Iron Man armour on the balcony. Loki flinched, his brows climbing. He stood and moved to Thor’s side nervously.   
“It’s okay, Loki.” Natasha said. Tony ordered the armour to fold into a small case, which he left by the door. Loki relaxed a bit. Tony walked up to him and gave him a friendly but brisk pat on the shoulder.   
“Well hello there young man!” Stark said, smiling.   
“Hello Mr. Stark. Thank you for helping me.” Tony smiled at him, walking to the bar.   
“Ready for that drink yet?’ he asked, rooting through the bottles in Natasha’s bar. He looked at Loki who stood, looking timidly at him. “Come on, have one with me.” Tony said, smiling. He brought a glass of whiskey to the young prince, who took it, thanking him. He took a drink and seemed to relax a bit.   
“I…I expected you to be angry with me.” Loki said shyly.   
“Why” Stark asked.   
“I…all the terrible…” Suddenly Loki began to cry. He sat the drink on the counter and put his face in his hands, his thin frame shaking with sobs. Thor pulled him in to a hug, stroking his hair gently.   
“Shhhh. It’s alright brother.” He cooed and comforted Loki, letting him cry it out. Tony and Natasha stood by, exchanging uncomfortable glances.   
“How much does he remember?” Stark asked.   
“We do not know.” Thor replied. “He should have had all memory of it erased.” Loki’s tears began to slow, then stop. He pulled away from his brother, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.   
“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice breaking.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Natasha said, hugging him.   
“I remember some things.” Loki offered, looking like someone emerging from a bad dream. Just then, the doorbell buzzed. Natasha answered and Bruce banner came in. Loki caught sight of him and began to tremble. Thor put an arm around him, looking down at him worriedly.   
“Hi Loki!” Banner said brightly. Loki blinked his eyes, looking a great deal as he had when he was a four year old. “What’s wrong, fella?”   
“He’s remembering things.” Stark offered.   
“I…I remember some things.” Loki repeated.   
“Do you remember me, Loki?” banner asked gently. Loki nodded, childlike.   
“Yes sir. I remember you.”   
“Aw, it’s alright. I’m not that monster anymore. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Banner walked up to Loki, pulling him into a hug. The young prince allowed it and even returned the affection timidly.  
“Maybe you should have some of your drink.” Stark offered. Banner broke the embrace and Loki took the glass, draining it. Stark got the bottle and filled it again. Loki drained that one as well. His pale hands began to lose their tremor as he relaxed. Stark led them all into the livingroom. They sat across from one another, silently at first, then Banner broke the awkward silence.   
“Loki, do you remember being little?” Loki sat next to Thor, who had a protective arm around him. He seemed to think about this for a moment and cleared his throat.   
“I remember some things. I remember Aunt Natasha being nice to me. I remember toys…” Thor smiled at this, as did the rest.   
“Is that all?” Banner prompted.   
“I remember getting a spanking.” Natasha smiled uncomfortably at this. “Also being in a scary place with lots of women.”   
“The store.” Natasha said, smiling. “He freaked out and tried to gouge a woman’s eyes out. And I had to spank him to stop him.” Oddly, Loki chuckled at this.   
“She was touching me over and over again. I was so frightened of her.” Loki was smiling now. “I remember eating something wonderful.” Banner raised his hand to this, grinning.   
“Ice cream! I gave him chocolate ice cream.” Loki’s eyes lit up and he giggled, making Thor smile. He leaned down and pulled Loki in, cuddling him happily. Bruce smiled at this affectionate display.   
“Thor, you know it’s good that you take such good care of Loki and give him such sweet support. I think it’ll end up making him stronger and heal his pain.”   
“You’re a nice man.” Loki suddenly said, looking at Banner and smiling. The cute statement warmed the man’s heart.   
“Well, it’s easy to be nice to you, Loki. I’m glad you aren’t afraid of me anymore. I would never hurt you.” Loki blinked and smiled at this.   
“I thought you were going to spank me.” Loki said to Stark.   
“Me? When was this?” Tony asked, leaning forward.   
“Before. When I was still under the Chitauri’s influence. When you offered me a drink and threatened me. I was afraid you would put the suit on and spank me.” Thor began rubbing Loki’s face with his thumb, holding him close under his arm.   
“Well, the thought did occur.” Tony answered, winking. Loki chuckled.   
“I’m sorry for speaking to you in that disrespectful way.” Loki said, looking into Stark’s eyes.   
“That’s okay kid. I know you couldn’t help it.” Tony answered, smiling.   
“I remember the monster.” Loki said, his expression sobering. Bruce winced at the mention of his alter ego.   
“I had no control over what he did, Loki. You know that, don’t you?”   
“Yes sir. I know that. I’m just glad you are…you now.”   
“Loki, you don’t have to keep apologizing to us.” Natasha said.   
“I know. But I feel so sorry for what I did.” Thor tugged Loki into his body, cuddling him closer.   
“Father already punished you brother. You have been forgiven.” Thor proclaimed.   
“Punished him?” Stark interjected.   
“Yes.” Loki said softly. “He spanked me.”   
“I’m sorry.” Stark said, eliciting a surprised reaction from his friends.   
“It’s alright. He didn’t spank me very hard.” Loki said shyly.  
“It was a token punishment. Our father can be very gentle, especially with Loki.” Thor added.  
“You must be so glad to have him back and normal.” Banner said.   
“Yes. I love my brother more than my own life.” Thor said, squeezing Loki affectionately.   
“I am glad to be back to normal. I tried so hard to fight the influence of the Chitauri. Their torture was so horrible.” Thor Turned Loki’s head to face him.   
“It’s alright brother. You don’t have to talk about it.”   
“But I want to.” Loki said. “I feel I must get it out or it will haunt me forever.” Natasha came and sat next to Loki, taking his pale hand in hers.   
“Go ahead baby. Tell us.” Loki looked out, into space and began to tell the group.   
At first, they held me in a cage of some kind. I remember being held there for days without food or water. When they finally came to me I begged to be let out. They gave me just enough food and water to survive, but I was always hungry and thirsty. It was hot. Everywhere on that planet seemed so hot. They started coming in and asking me questions.  
“What sort of questions?” Thor asked.   
“At first I refused to answer them. That’s when they started beating me. They told me that my entire family was dead and Asgard was destroyed. Then they said it was a lie. They kept telling me I was going to die. Every day they would send a huge man into the cell. He would tell me that I was going to die that day. I was always afraid…” Loki’s breathing began to become erratic. “One day a man came into the cage and put his hand on my head. He told me he knew what frightened me and he was going to start hurting me if I refused to tell them what they wanted to know.   
“What kind of questions did they ask you, Loki?” Stark asked.   
“How big was Asgard’s army. What kind of weapons we had. He asked me about Midgard’s army. I didn’t know anything about that so they sent that big man in the room to whip me. He whipped me so hard my bottom bled.” Natasha gasped at this.   
“It sounds like conditioning.” Banner said softly.   
“They told me that I was meant to be king of Asgard but that my father did me wrong by rejecting me for Thor. They told me that I should help them overthrow Asgard and they would make me rightful king. Then, when I rejected that they offered me the rule on Midgard. I said no to that as well and they just beat and beat me. One day they came into the cage and dragged me out to a well. They held me underwater until I almost drowned and kept pushing me under until I agreed to tell them something about Midgard. I made up some lies to please them. The whippings stopped when I did that but then they kept me up all night. They didn’t let me sleep for three days. I…I was so tired…I couldn’t help telling them things…true things!” Loki’s eyes welled up with unshed tears and he began to sound hysterical.   
“Brother! It’s alright. You don’t have to do this!”   
“Let him sick this up, Thor.” Banner said. “It’s the only way he’ll get over it.”   
“They made me say things, over and over again. If I refused they whipped me again. Finally, I learned to say the thing over and over again for them.”   
“What did they make you say, Loki?” Natasha asked.   
“I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose!” Loki spat and broke down in tears. Thor held him as his narrow shoulders shook. Stark, Banner and Natasha looked at one another, recognizing the phrase immediately. Finally, Loki’s tears subsided and he was able to continue. Stark handed him another drink and he knocked it back in one gulp. “Every morning they began to come to me and work on me.”   
“Work on you?” Stark said.   
“It’s a brainwashing tactic.” Natasha interjected.   
“They expected me to say that phrase and when I did they would feed me. If I told them I was the rightful king of Asgard I got more water. If I said it about Midgard they would refrain from whipping me. Things slowly got better as I cooperated. They transferred me to a room with a bed and toilet. I was washed and my clothes cleaned. Instead of brutal whippings with a strap I got a spanking over that big man’s knees. He spanked me with his hand just like papa does.” Natasha smiled at this child like statement. He was much more gentle with me.”  
“The more you cooperated the better you were treated.” Natasha breathed.   
“Yes.” Loki replied, nodding. “Finally, they introduced me to their true leader, Thanos.”  
“Thanos?” Thor asked, frowning.   
“Yes. He was so huge. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He told me that I was a good boy and that I would be treated well if I behaved myself. He promised to give me a staff of power if I did everything I was told. I agreed and he sent me back to my room.”  
“So they treated you better after that?” Banner asked.   
“Yes. Until one day when I tried to escape. I was brought before Thanos again and he turned me over his knee and spanked me very hard. He scolded me and sent me to my room. I was not allowed out for the entire day.” Stark and Banner looked at one another, trying not to smile at Loki’s juvenile response to the reported punishment. Natasha patted his leg and smiled at him.   
Loki paused in his narrative to slam down another drink. His eyes began to be half-lidded and his speech came slower but he soldiered on.   
“After that I learned to behave myself. I was too afraid of punishment to step out of line. I was forced to say that phrase over and over every day. Eventually I started to believe it. They brought me before Thanos and he gave me the staff and told me to conquer Midgard and Asgard would be mine. He cautioned me and told me that if I was naughty I would be back over his knees with my leggings down. My bottom was sore all the time I was terrified of that.” Thor pulled him in and cuddled him tenderly. Natasha smiled and reached over to pat his face.   
“We understand Loki. That monster won’t get is hands on you again.” Banner said confidently.   
“We’ll see to that.” Stark said, deadly serious.   
“Thank you all.” Loki said, a single tear slipping down his face. Loki hiccuped and emitted a jaw cracking yawn. Thor and the rest chuckled, realizing that the young prince was drunk.   
“Are you tired, sweetling?” Thor asked, cuddling his brother.   
“Yes.” Loki replied quietly. Thor leaned down and kissed the top of his head, making Banner and Natasha smile. Stark knelt down in front of him.   
“Listen Loki, you are safe. The Avengers are here to protect you. You have an army Big Guy.” He reached over and gave Loki a gentle pat on the shoulder. The boy smiled at him sweetly.   
“Thank you.” Loki replied.   
“I think I had better take Loki home now. Thank you all.” Thor stood and pulled Loki to his feet. The young prince weaved on his feet and Thor reached down and lifted him up, carrying him like a sleepy child. Loki lay across his brother’s massive chest, his bottom held by Thor’s muscular arm. His lanky legs wrapped around his waist. He carried his brother to the balcony and smiled, nodding as the Bifrost swallowed them up. 

* * * *

When the pair landed at the observatory, Heimdall was surprised to see Thor carrying the boy.   
“Is he alright, my prince?”   
“Yes, he’s just tired.” Thor replied, smiling. He walked to Loki’s chambers and laid him on his bed. He was fully asleep, clucking and rolling onto his stomach. Thor smiled and patted Loki’s little bottom, leaving him to rest.   
“How was his visit to Midgard?” Odin asked, as he and Thor stood watching the warriors practice.   
“He was able to talk about his experiences with the Chitauri. From what he said it must have been terrible for him. I marvel that he made it through.”   
“Poor child. He must be protected and made to feel safe.” Odin said sadly.   
“I think it was good for him to get it out. Like sicking up a thing that has poisoned him.”   
“Then we must help him do that.” Odin said. 

* * * *

Later that day, Odin and Frigga corralled Loki and brought him to his chambers. “Did I do something wrong, mama?” He asked in a sweet, juvenile voice.   
“No darling. Mama and papa want to talk to you, that’s all.” When they pushed into the room, Odin brought his son to the bed and sat him down. He and Frigga each sat next to him, putting an arm around his back.   
“My son, you know your mother and I love you more than life itself.”   
“Yes papa. I love you both too.” Loki replied sweetly. Both parents leaned in and cuddled the thin young prince.   
“You are always safe with us, my son. Safe and loved.”   
“Yes papa.” The youth replied softly, smiling.   
“Your brother told us that you were able to talk about your experiences with the Chitauri.” Frigga said, stroking Loki’s black mane of hair gently. “Would you like to tell your father and I about it?”   
“Yes mama. I want to very badly.”   
“Only if you want to my precious son.” Odin said, rubbing Loki’s back. “You are safe with us and anything you tell us will go no further than us.” Loki smiled at his father sweetly and began his retelling. When he came to the part where they beat him, Frigga hitched a sob, making Loki pause.   
“Mama! I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you cry.” Loki said, hugging her.   
“It’s alright baby. Mama loves you. Please continue.” Frigga said.   
Loki went on to relate the whole story, ending with him being brought back to Asgard in chains. Both parents were tearful and cuddling him.   
“My poor Little One. Papa has you safe now. No harm will come to you as long as I live.” Odin swore, hugging Loki gently. Both parents cuddled and kissed the young prince, rubbing his back and speaking softly to him. Odin called him a brave boy and promised that he would work tirelessly to find and punish the monsters who hurt his child. For his part, Loki was very well behaved and sweet.   
At three O’clock in the morning, Heimdall found Loki in his pyjamas, cowering behind a flower pot in the Observatory, trembling and wild eyed. He knelt down and reached out to the frightened young prince and he screamed, terrified! Heimdall called for the All Father immediately.   
“What’s wrong Little One?” The big sentry cooed softly. Loki blinked at him, his eyes glazed over as if in the clutches of a nightmare. “Poor little thing. I mean you no harm.” Loki groaned like a frightened puppy. The sound of it clutched Heimdall’s heart. “Heimdall has you safe, Little One.” Loki shifted and moved toward the man carefully. “That’s a good boy. Come on then. That’s it…” He reached out and grasped Loki by his arm and drew him into a warm hug, lifting him up as he stood.”   
“P…please don’t hurt me.” Loki said shakily.   
“No, my poor little prince. You are safe. No one will harm you when I am here.” He patted Loki’s little bottom gently, comforting him as best he could. Odin came into the room and took Loki from him, cuddling him.   
“Papa’s here. Yes, it’s alright my baby. Shhhhh.” He rubbed and patted Loki’s back and bottom gently.   
“Papa! I’m frightened!” Loki said, crying on his father’s shoulder. Heimdall stood by, tears coursing down his handsome face.   
“My King! Please allow me to strike the blow that kill the monster who did this to him.” Odin smiled at his faithful sentry.   
“I am saving that one for Loki my friend. I believe that will be the cure for this.” Odin carried his son back to his quarters. He lay the trembling boy on his back on the bed and sat next to him, caressing his brow and speaking softly to him, calming his fears. The boy trembled and sobbed for close to an hour. Finally, the ancient god began to sing to him. It was a song he sang for the boy when he was but an infant to calm him at night. Loki fell asleep to the sound of his loving father singing to him, holding his hand.   
Gradually, Loki got better. The night terrors came less frequently. It grew easier to talk about the torture and he gradually got back to normal. Through it all, his parents, brother and everyone else were gentle with him. His behaviour was still good but, to Odin’s delight, some of that little trickster began to return. Odin’s spear, Gungnir suddenly cropped up with a bouquet of flowers at its tip! The All Father saw Loki peeking out from behind a column, laughing adorably into his hand. The sight of Loki’s laughter was like a sweet breeze in his heart. He called the mischievous youth to him and cuddled him, giving him a few gentle pats to his little bottom. Business of the day go hang, he held Loki for a whole hour, speaking softly to him and telling him how proud he was.   
Frigga was amazed when Flabingo, the pink flamingo which Loki had given her for her birthday strolled up to her in the garden and wished her a good morning!” Loki walked up, smiling.   
“What’s wrong mama?” He said, his eyes sparkling. Frigga smiled and looked at him askance, drawing him in for a warm cuddle.   
Volstagg, walking by just in time to witness this, picked Loki up in his arms, smiling.   
“What’s this I hear? The Little Trickster is at it again? I have something for that my mischievous Little One!” He blew a raspberry into Loki’s tummy, making him cackle with laughter. Frigga giggled as her son squirmed. Volstagg sat him down and patted his little bottom gently. Loki turned and kissed the giant warrior’s cheek sweetly. Volstagg cuddled him warmly. “Such a good boy!”   
Later that day, Thor caught Loki walking down the corridor and scooped him up, cuddling him close. A full month later, Loki played a prank that caused Thor to sprain his ankle. Without being prompted, he walked straight up the dais to his father.   
“Hello Papa, I’m here for my spanking.” He said bravely. Odin smiled and drew him in for a long cuddle.   
“I’m very proud of you my son.” He said softly, stroking Loki’s long hair. He laid the young prince over his lap and drew his leggings down. Loki lay still and obedient as his father spanked his little bottom. It was by no means a severe spanking but it stung and left his pale cheeks a warm pink colour. The young prince lay quiet, only yelping when Odin spanked his sit spots. After it ended Loki hugged his father and gave him a sweet kiss on his scruffy, bearded face. “Are you well my brave son?” Odin asked, cuddling his son.   
“I’m alright papa.” Odin patted his bottom and he said “Ouch!”  
“Oh, my poor Little One! I’m sorry.” Odin cooed.   
“It’s okay. It’s a spanking papa. It’s supposed to hurt.” Loki pulled himself up and kissed his father’s cheek again, loping down the stairs. “I’m hungry!” He announced, walking out of the throne room rubbing his sore little bottom. Odin watched him in amazement. It was then that Odin knew Loki was going to be alright.


End file.
